Memories
by theredrebel
Summary: Suoh Takamura forgot about his life before he transfered to Clamp School. Now, his past will walk back into his life when a childhood friend comes back. That's where the trouble begins. Now, will it be past or his present?
1. Three New Students

_**A/N: Hi!! This is my first Clamp School Detectives fanfic! Don't be too harsh!**_

_**Oh and I'm sorry if I'm colliding it with my other fanfic of Daa! Daa! Daa! But I really feel that my head is gonna explode if I don't write this! **_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_POV'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**CHAPTER I: AS USUAL**

Sweat was pouring down his forehead as he ran towards the Elementary School Division Student Council Office. He had to get there or Nokoru would NEVER do his paperwork!

Suoh Takamura, Elementary School Board Secretary, ran through the hall to the office and sweat fell from his face. No way was he going to trust Nokoru Imonoyama, the Elementary School Board Chairman, to do his paperwork on his own!

Suoh slammed the door open, finding Nokoru Imonoyama reading a magazine. Akira Ijyuin, Elementary School Board Treasurer, greeted the tired ninja with a cup of tea. Suoh thanked Akira for the drink and started walking towards Nokoru.

"Kaichou! I told you to do your paperwork while I was away!" Suoh scolded the blonde boy.

"Suoh, I was resting from doing paperwork," whined Nokoru.

"I measured this stack before I left! If I measure this again it has to be at least 2/3 from the original!" Suoh said, taking out a meter stick from his desk. He measured the stack of paperwork and frowned at Nokoru.

"It's still the same," Suoh told Nokoru.

"As a matter of fact…" started Nokoru but was cut off by Suoh.

"DO YOUR PAPERWORK NOW!" Suoh yelled at Nokoru in such a scary way that he started doing his paperwork at top speed. Akira looks at Nokoru in amusement.

"Kaichou really starts to go into fast work mode as soon as you scold him, Takamura-senpai," Akira said, supressing his giggles.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Can I take a break now? I'm really tired," moaned Nokoru.

"Yes, Kaichou, you can take your break," Suoh said stiffly.

"I'll make tea and cake!" Akira cried as he jumped from his chair. He cheerfully walked to the kitchen.

It took about an hour for Akira to come back. He was going to bake a cake but he was surprised and chased by THEIR fan girls and he was given cookies and cakes they made that day. He went to the kitchen and got out some plates and tea cups. Using the new herbal tea in the kitchen, he made a pot of tea and carefully put it on the trolley. He got out the plates and carefully sliced the cakes into three pieces and placed each peace on a plate. He got out a bigger plate and put the rest of the cake there. He wheeled the trolley to the Student Council Office. On the way, he ran into a girl with long jet black hair and blood-red colored eyes and bumped her making her drop her things.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" Akira said apologetically to the girl, helping her gather all of her stuff. When they both finished picking up the girl's things, Akira apologized again but the girl made no reply and just nodded.

When both of them finished gathering her stuff, the girl just bowed and briskly walked away to the end of the hall and down the staircase.

'She must be shy,' thought Akira.

Akira made his way to the office and maneuvered the trolley inside. Suoh was there organizing the papers around his desk and Nokoru was no where to be seen.

"Where's Kaichou, Takamura-senpai?" Akira asked.

"He went to the bathroom, Ijyuin," Suoh replied.

"Oh…" Akira said. After a while, Nokoru returned from the bathroom.

"Ah! Akira, you're done with the cake?" he inquired.

"No, uhm, I ran into some of our fans on the way to the kitchen and they all gave us some sweets and a cake so I just got some plates and I thought we could share it!" Akira said happily.

"Oh, what kind of cake is it?" Nokoru asked.

"It's a chocolate-strawberry cake." Akira replied.

"It's a good thing that it's not cheesecake or Suoh will be crazed over it," Nokoru joked.

"Hahahaha!" Akira laughed. He stopped when Suoh shot dagger glared at Nokoru and him. Akira coughed and started doing his share of the paperwork.

"Kaichou, here's a letter from the directress," Suoh said to Nokoru, handing him a white envelope. Nokoru took the envelope and ripped it open using a letter openner. He read the letter.

This is what it said:

'_Dear Nokoru,_

_I hope you are doing well. I have a special task for you to do. There are three new students in the campus and are now attending classes. I was hoping that you could give a tour around the campus so that they could become familiar with their surroundings._

_I have already informed them of the tour and they will be meeting you and the rest of the Student Council in front of the school, this afternoon near the fountain._

_Thank you and have a nice day,_

_The Directress'_

"What was the letter about?" Suoh asked Nokoru.

"There are three new students who are in need of a tour guide. The Directress asked me to show them around the school," Nokoru answered.

"Three new students? That's great! I'll go make cookies for them!" Akira cheered happily.

"I will not be able to go, Kaichou. I have some family matters to attend to this afternoon," Suoh said.

"That's a shame, Suoh! Socializing with the new students is good for you," Nokoru said. Akira pouted but gave a smile.

"I'm heading to the kitchen to make some cookies for the new students!" he said happily and ran out of the room. The blonde and the bluenette smiled at Akira's enthusiasm.

"What a day!" chuckled Nokoru.

"Kaichou," Suoh said quietly. "You forgot something…"

"What?" Nokoru asked with a confused face.

"BREAK TIME IS OVER!!" Suoh shouted. "DO YOUR PAPERWORK!!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

That afternoon…

"Akira? Are you ready?" Nokoru called. Akira came in with three boxes of cookies, beautifully wrapped in red ribbons.

"Yup!" smiled Akira. "And I got the cookies to give to the new students as gifts!"

"Are you sure you wouldn't be able to come with us, Suoh?" Nokoru asked the bluenette.

"I'm sorry, Kaichou. But my mother told me to be there," Suoh replied, fixing his desk.

"Well then! Akira and I must leave now. We wouldn't want those students waiting. Bye, Suoh!" Nokoru called.

"Have a nice day, Takamura-senpai!!" Akira shouted from the doorway.

Akira and Nokoru reached the benches near the fountain. Three girls were waiting for them.

"Good day, ladies! I am Nokoru Imonoyama, Chairman of the Elementary School Board and this is Akira Ijyuin the Elementary School Board Treasurer," Nokoru greeted.

A red-head girl with green eyes was the first to stand up. Alongside her was a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes. Beside her was a girl with almost the same face as she did except she had long jet-black hair and blood-red eyes.

Akira stared at the last girl and suddenly realized that she was the one who he ran to earlier. He focused his attention to the red-head and to the chairman.

"Good afternoon, Chairman," the red head said.


	2. Getting to Know Them

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 of Memories. Who the heck are these mysterious girls? **

**It's been kind of hard coming up with ideas... especially this past week.. I had my mind completely focused on my exams! Yikes! But I'm done! Yahoo!  
**

**Disclaimer: No the hell way this is mine. If it was, I won't be writing these fanfics for this anime at all!!  
**

**_Akira_- I don't care who these girls are! They look really nice! :)**

**_Nokoru_- I agree, Akira. They look pleasant.**

**_Kit (Author)_- Well, I agree. They look really nice!! Of course... **

**_Akira_- Demo... I wonder what's the deal with the girl with black hair... She looks amazing though.**

**_Suoh_- Really, Akira! You think all girls are amazing! President thinks that too, you know.**

**_Kit_- Blah, blah, blah...**

**_Suoh_- Yah! Kit-chan. (puts arms around her shoulders)**

**_Kit_- (blushes) Wha-what?! (Takes his arm off her)  
**

**_Suoh_- Who are these girls?**

**_Kit_- (smiles smugly) You have to read the fanfic to find out!!**

**_Suoh_- Great... (groans)  
**

_**Kit- **_**Read and review... But only if you want to! I'm not forcing anyone! Ja ne!**

**_Akira_- But read it anyway! :)**

**_Kit_- Thanks, Akira-kun!! :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER II: THE VIOLINIST**

"Good afternoon, Chairman," the red-head greeted.

"Good afternoon to you too, Miss..." Nokoru greeted, trailing the last words.

"Oh yes, I forgot to introduce ourselves. I am Miki Tanaka, Chairman," the red-head said.

"And I am Ino Tateishi and this is my sister Shizuka," the girl with the brown hair said.

The girl with the black hair stood up, giving them an emotionless stare only for a few seconds. Soon after that, Shizuka (that's the girl with the black hair), brushed away her long bangs and gave them a small but sad and tired-looking smile.

"You have to excuse my sister! She's a tad bit shy!" Ino said cheerfully. Miki gave Ino a warning look and Ino instantly shut her mouth.

"Have you ladies eaten anything yet?" Nokoru asked politely.

"Uhm, not yet, Chairman," Miki said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, please, call me Nokoru and call my friend here Akira," he said, gesturing to Akira.

"Shall we eat? I know a pretty good cafe near here!" Akira asked.

"Really, Akira... You know all the good restaurants," Nokoru laughed.

"Shall we go?" Akira said, half chuckling.

"Uhm, sure... Akira-san," Miki said.

To the cafe they walked, with Ino chattering immensely about the Clamp School campus and what she thinks of the people here to Nokoru on his right. While Miki kept reminding her of her manners on his right. While Shizuka walked silently beside Akira, staring blankly the scene in front of her.

Akira stared at her and looked at her eyes. Blank. It was reddish but blank. Her emotionless stare sent shivers down Akira's spine. He's never seen anyone with that kind of look. He continued staring until she caught him staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

"Like what?" he said.

"Are you observing me?" she asked. Her voice was like her eyes. Emotionless. Blank. There wasn't a tinge of annoyance, suspicion or anger. Just a simple question.

'What is it about this girl?' Akira thought.

"Why were you looking at me like that, Akira-san?" Shizuka said, noticing Akira's stare.

"Uh.. nothing.. Your eyes are a bit unusual..."

"Hn... I guess so... They remind me of blood."

"I hope you won't mind me asking but... why is your expression like that?"

"I don't know... I guess I haven't shown any real emotion since a friend of mine left without saying goodbye. He was my best friend. I haven't heard anything from him since. I guess I don't have any reason to smile since that."

"I see..."

In a matter of minutes, they arrived at the cafe. Nokoru ordered a chocolate croissant and a strawberry milkshake. Ino ordered a slice of dark heavenly chocolate cake and vanilla milk shake. Akira ordered a pizza pepperoni sandwich oozing with seven kinds of cheeses and a glass of soda. And Shizuka ordered a meatball spaghetti platter and diet soda.

Once their orders were brought to them, they began to chat about the campus and everything about it. They talked about the people and the events there too.

"...Speaking of events, I know there's an upcoming concert," Miki said.

"How did you know?" Nokoru asked.

"Well, I'm the manager of some of the performers," Miki replied.

"Really? Who are the performers? I haven't heard any news about that concert," said Nokoru.

"Well, there's Sumire Kago, Chiaki Saruwatari, Michiyo Akimoto, Makoto Fujimoto..." Miki counted on her fingers.

"Wow, they're all really good. They're all string performers, right?" Akira said.

"There's also one more but it's her first time performing here in Japan so it's a surprise!" Ino said. "She's really good! She's been playing since she was four. After a friend of hers left, she moved to another country and started performing then!"

"A friend of hers? You know her history. So you know this girl personally?" Nokoru asked, taking a bite out of his croissant.

Ino smiled and nodded, "We're really close!"

"Ino, we're not supposed to say anything!" Miki scolded. She turned to Akira and Nokoru and said, "Please excuse my cousin. She can be a real loud mouth sometimes."

"No, we don't mind," Nokoru said, smiling.

"If you're not too busy on the day of the concert, I'd like for you to come and watch the show," Miki said.

"No, I was going to buy tickets tomorrow," he said.

"Really? Well, I'd like to give you these tickets. They're front seats. Oh and take these backstage passes too!" Miki said, giving them the tickets and the backstage passes.

"We-well... thank you very much!" Akira said. "It's a shame that Takamura-senpai isn't here..."

"Who's he?" Ino asked.

"He's the Elementary School Council's secretary," Akira replied.

"Takamura..." Shizuka whispered, standing up.

"Shi-san..." Ino said to Shizuka, looking worried.

"Excuse me, Nokoru-kun, Akira-kun," Shizuka said, excusing herself to the bathroom. She ran outside the cafe and just stood there without moving and without a sound.

"Hmm... what's wrong with her?" Nokoru asked.

"No-nothing. She doesn't like that name... Heheheh," Miki said with a nervous laugh.

"Anyway, here's an extra ticket for Mr. Takamura, is that correct?" Ino said.

"Yes..." Akira said.

The bell on the door rung and Shizuka came inside. She sat down on her seat as if nothing happened at all. She continued eating her food without making a sound at all. The two boys could read her expression due to the fact that her hair was in the way. But they both felt that something went wrong when Akira said Suoh's surname. What was it about his last name that made Shizuka storm out like that. They didn't know.

"Now that we've finished eating, I guess we should how you around the school," Nokoru said.

The two girls, Miki and Ino, smiled but Shizuka continued to look in the other direction as if she was thinking about something deeply. She showed no expression at all. This was a difficult girl to read. Difficult, indeed.

Throughout the rest of the afternoon, the two boys showed these new students the whole school. They reached the stadium where Suoh beat Nokoru in a baseball game to the field where Nokoru, Akira, Utako, Suoh and Nagisa went when they were in some sort of treasure hunt arranged by the school Directress.

It was nearing 6 pm when Miki, Shizuka and Ino decided to go home. They walked to the park where they waited for the three girls' ride home. They all sat down on the benches except for Shizuka who decided to stand up and walk around.

"What skills do you have that made Clamp School accept you?" Akira asked Ino.

"Me? I'm sort of good in martial arts but the talent that got me here was my skill in tennis," Ino smiled. "I can play the piano a bit but I'm really terrible."

"Oh... what is Miki's skill?"

"She's really good in her managerial skills. She's a born leader from the start! She's also good playing the cello but she still has to practice."

"And Shizuka?"

"To be completely honest... I don't know what she's good in that made Clamp School accept her. She spends most of her time with Miki even though I'm her sister."

"Oh..."

"You should ask Miki. She knows it."

"When you were children, was she good at anything?"

"Well, I spent most of my childhood in the hospital because I keep fainting a lot for some reason..."

"Uh?"

"Well! It doesn't matter. That was in the past but now, I'm free to go everywhere!"

_Beep! Beep!_

Akira looked up and saw a black limousine light its way through the dark street beside the park. Ino stood up and waved farewell to Akira. Miki shook hands with Nokoru. Shizuka calmly walks towards Nokoru and shakes his hand. She walks up to Akira and does the same.

She says to him, "Make sure Mr. Takamura comes to the concert. I will be looking forward to seeing him after..."

She trails off her sentence and walks to their ride and goes inside, stealing a look at them before closing the door. The black haired boy thinks that she was rather strange. He's never seen anyone like that. And her expression when she said Suoh's name was cold and almost angry. Was he just imagining it or was he being paranoid?

"Well, Akira, I guess we did a pretty good job," Nokoru said, giving Akira a pat on the back.

"Hmm..." Akira said. "Don't you think that Shizuka-san is weird? Ino-san and Miki-san were okay but she was somehow strange..."

"Hmm, you noticed that too, huh?" Nokoru said, nodding.

Akira nodded. "And the look when she said Takamura-senpai's name was disturbing..."

"Akira, I'm going to do a background check on Shizuka-san and her family tomorrow," Nokoru said. "And... do NOT tell Suoh anything about that girl. Just mention Ino-san and Miki-san. He doesn't need to know about her except when the time is right."

"Yes, kaichou," Akira said.

"See you tomorrow, Akira."

"See you, kaichou!"

Nokoru walked down the street and took a taxi ride home. Akira stood there in the park, wondering what will happen these next coming days...

* * *

**A/N: This is the second chapter.. I know no one's reading this but it's been my dream to write this fanfic!!**

**_Akira_- There's something weird about that girl... I wonder what's the deal about her...**

**_Nokoru_- I guess...**

**_Akira_- Well, read on to Chapter 3!!**


	3. The Attack

**A/N: This is Chapter 2 of Memories. Who the heck are these mysterious girls? **

**It's been kind of hard coming up with ideas... especially this past week.. I had my mind completely focused on my exams! Yikes! But I'm done! Yahoo!  
**

**Disclaimer: No the hell way this is mine. If it was, I won't be writing these fanfics for this anime at all!!  
**

**_Akira_- Kit-chan, what is the deal with that girl?**

**_Kit_- Which girl?**

**_Akira_- Shizuka-san!**

**_Kit_- Ahh... her? I honestly can't say because if I did it would be spoiler!! Hehehe! XD**

**_Akira_- Aww... (pouts) could you just give me a little hint?**

**_Kit_- No!**

**_Suoh_- Honestly, I don't know why that girl is weird when she says my name...**

**_Kit_- I can't say why!! Do I have to say that one more time?**

**_Suoh_- Shizuka... I think I've heard that name somewhere before...**

**_Kit_- I don't know! (smirking)**

**_Suoh_- Couldn't you just tell me who she is?**

**_Kit_- I've told you again and again! I can't because it would be a spoiler in CAPITAL letters! You two are so impossible!**

**_Akira_- But can't you give us one hint?**

**_Kit_- Fine, fine, fine! Whatever!**

**_All Guys_- Yahoo!**

**_Kit_- Shizuka is someone from Suoh-kun's past! There! Are you all happy now?**

**_Suoh_- No... It's vague... I don't remember her...  
**

**_Kit_- It's... Ah!... But... He... She... Argh!!... It's a darn spoiler! I can't believe I just said that detail! Wha-? Haiiii!!  
**

**(Kit collapses on the floor)**

**_Nokoru_- Ehh... just read while we're reviving Kit-chan... **

**_Akira_- Let's get on!**

**_Suoh_- Akira, could you get a fan for us?**

**_Akira_- Sure! Gotta go but we'll be back! ;)**

* * *

**CHAPTER III: THE ATTACK  
**

_Akira's POV_

I'm soooo sleepy!! I didn't sleep well last night. I could stop thinking about the disturbing character of Shizuka Tateishi. I even had a dream when she kept looking at me with the cold eyes she had when she mentions Takamura-senpai's name. It was so frightening!

I drank the cup of coffee I had and banged my head on my share of the paperwork. I groaned.

"Ah... Ijyuin, you're drinking coffee instead of tea," Suoh said to me.

"I didn't sleep well last night..." I explained.

"So how was your day with the new students?" he asked.

"It was great! Miki Tanaka-san has management skills! Ino Tateishi-san is a tennis player and Shi-" I said, cutting the part of Shizuka-san.

"'Shi' who?"

"Ahh, Ehh, Shi-shi... Ahh.. Shikamaru Ojiro-kun was soooo funny! He's a real riot!" I said, laughing nervously.

"Akira, are you feeling well? You're acting weird."

"Huh? I am? It must be the coffee.. hehehehe..." I said, scratching my head. I glanced at Nokoru reading something from the computer. I knew he was researching something about Shizuka-san.

"Uhm... okay," Suoh said, returning to his paperwork.

I then breathed a sigh of relief. Is he suspicious? Does he know that Kaichou and I were hiding the fact that the new student was weird especially when we mention Takamura-senpai? I hope not..

* * *

_Normal POV_

After a few hours later...

"Kaichou, I'll be heading to the Art Department for a moment to clear the mix-up about the supplies. Please do your paperwork while I'm gone," Suoh said, closing the door.

"Yeah, yeah, Suoh, you can depend on me!" Nokoru shouted after Suoh, slouching on his office chair.

"Something tells me that you're not going to do that," Akira said to Nokoru.

"You're right!" Nokoru laughed. "Come here. Here's what I got on Shizuka-san."

"You found something? It's strange how Ino-san doesn't know anything about her even though they're sisters..."

"This is from the school's database for all the students' profiles. Come and see."

_**Name:**_

_Shizuka Tateishi_

_**Age:**_

_11_

_**Birthday:**_

_January 9_

_**Hometown:**  
_

_Osaka, Japan_

**_Skill:_**

_Plays the piano and violin internationally, _

_singing, _

_skilled in martial arts _

_and kyudo_

**_Family:_**

_Kazuko Tateishi (mother)_

_Teppei Tateishi (father)_

_Ino Tateishi (sister)_

_Shun Tateishi (sister)_

_Ryuu Tateishi (brother)_

**_Bio:_**

_Ms. Shizuka Tateishi was born in Osaka, Japan on January 9. She is the daughter of Teppei Tateishi, a retired military general and ex-martial arts trainer and Kazuko Tateishi, a internationally famous pianist, violinist and composer. Because of the occupation of her father, she travels a lot especially when she was ages 7 to 10 years old._

_Since her mother is a lover of the performing arts, especially music, Kazuko taught young Ms. Tateishi at the tender age of 3 how to play the violin. Throughout the years, she has mastered playing this instrument, even beating her mother in the Music Festival held in America when she was just 8 years old._

_She is not only gifted with the skills of her mother but of her father as well. Teppei Tateishi trained his daughter not only in military tactics but on martial arts as well, being a general and trainer in his past. She is currently a third dan black belt in karate, judo, aikido and kendo. She is also skilled in kyudo and fencing.  
_

_Few is known about Ms. Shizuka seeing that she has a quiet yet intimidating nature. She often keeps to herself and almost never talks, only to her manager, whose name is unknown, to her parents when spoken to and to people whose occupations are related to music or combat._

"Hmm... This is very interesting," Nokoru said.

"Isn't Takamura-senpai good in martial arts and kyudo?" Akira asked.

Nokoru nodded. "And I believe that they have the same hometown too. They're of the same age too..." **(AN: That's just made-up! They didn't mention his hometown.)**

"Huh? They are?"

"Yeah..." Nokoru said, leaning on his armchair. "I wonder what's the connection between them..."

"We'll know, Kaichou," Akira said.

Suddenly, opened and in walked a small girl with raven-black hair with a yellow ribbon in her hair, accompanied by an equally small girl with long light lavender colored hair. It was the President of the Kindergarten Department council, Utako Okawa, and her friend Nagisa Azuya, the child flutist.

Akira immediately blushed at the sight of Utako and vice versa. Nokoru welcomed the two kindergarten students warmly into the room. Akira took a few minutes to prepare tea and cookies for their guests.

"Ah, Kaichou, you have heard of the upcoming concert in three days time, right?" Utako asked Nokoru.

"Yes, President Okawa, in fact, we just met the manager of one of the performer who is making her debut in Japan," Nokoru said.

"Uwah!! That's so cool! What's the name of the performer?" Utako asked.

"Here's the tea!" Akira announced as her laid all of the delicious food on the table. He stole a glance at Utako and blushed.

"Hihi, you look really funny, Akira-kun," she said.

"Wha-? Eh.. hehe," Akira said, taking a seat.

"What's the name of the performer, Nokoru-san?" Nagisa asked softly.

"Er, to be honest, the manager won't reveal the name of her performer," he said in reply. "But the performer seem to be close to the manager's cousin..."

There was a slight knock on the door and Suoh came in the room with an annoyed expression. Nagisa blushed wildly and looked down to avoid to look at the handsome bluenette. Suoh noticed their guests and blushed. He cleared his throat and greeted the two girls. He sat down, opposite Nagisa and drank some tea.

"What brings you here, President Okawa?" Suoh asked.

"Nothing. Just visiting and asking if you were coming to the concert," she replied.

"Oh, by the way, the three of us were given these tickets and backstage passes," Nokoru said to Suoh, giving his ticket.

"Really?" Suoh said, taking his ticket.

"Uwah! That's the front seat! We also have the front seat!!" Utako squeeled.

"Well, would you ladies mind if we all go together?" Nokoru offered.

"That's would be great!!" Utako said. She looked at her friend and Nagisa was smiling shyly, blushing.

"Then it's a date then!" Nokoru said.

"KAICHOU?? A DATE??" Nokoru and Akira shouted, blushing like red tomatoes.

"I meant, the date: month, day and year," Nokoru said.

"Oh."

Suddenly, Suoh pushed the others away from the window and under the table. The others, not knowing why, protested a bit only for a second when a helicopter came into view through the window and dragged its revolving blades against the window, causing the glass to shatter in a million pieces.

Suoh shielded himself from the shards of flying glass by lifting the table, covering him and his friends.

When all of the glass settled on the ground, Suoh lowered the table and took a look at the helicopter, hovering in the air. He saw a figure, sitting on the edge of the door. It was of normal size, probably as tall as him, making it almost his age. The figure was wearing a black suit and a motorcycle helmet. The helicopter was also close enough to see that the figure was also wearing a necklace with a white rose as its pendant.

Suoh stared at the necklace and remembered the necklace faintly. He couldn't remember when or when he'd seen that.

The helicopter flew away, the figure was still looking at their direction.

Suoh turned around to attend to his friends who were still on the floor. Some of the shards of glass cut them a bit but there was no major damage. Akira escorted Utako and Nagisa to the infirmary while Nokoru and Suoh stayed in the office to discuss the matter.

"Kaichou," Suoh said. "That figure... it looked like it was of an elementary school student."

"I see..." Nokoru said. "What else did you see?"

"It was wearing a necklace of a white rose," Suoh replied.

"Hmmm..." Nokoru hummed.

A knock came through the door and Akira came in with a bandaged hand. He closed the door behind him and joined the president and the secretary in their discussion.

"How's President Okhawa and Miss Azuya?" Nokoru asked.

"Well, their hands were only scratched but nothing else major," Akira answered.

"We need to get to the bottom of this. The main target is probably Kaichou," Suoh assumed.

"I agree with Takamura-senpai," Akira said.

"Well, this is another case. A dangerous case, fact..." Nokoru said. "But! We mustn't let this issue get in the way of us going to the concert!"

"It's not for another two days!" Suoh protested. "We should investigate."

"Yes, I see... So now... let's investigate on what clothes are good to wear in the concert!" Nokoru shouted, his eyes sparkling and his background changing into pink with sparkles and flowers.

"Okay! Wai-!" Suoh shouted. But before he could finish, Nokoru ran out of the room, probably in pursuit of a suit to wear.

"Kaichou!" Suoh shouted in irritation.

Akira chuckled as he watched Suoh hastened after Nokoru.

I guess some things things will never change, neh?

* * *

**A/N: This is the second chapter.. I know no one's reading this but it's been my dream to write this fanfic!!**

**I'm sooooo SORRY for the very late updates!! I'm just so busy with school and such!!**

**_Kit_- Where the heck am I?**

**_Akira_- You've revived! Yay!**

**_Kit_- What happened...?**

**_Nokoru_- It's best not to mention it... You might remember...**

**_Kit_- Oh... so what happened when I was knocked out?**

**_Suoh_- We read you story, of course.**

**_Kit_- Is that so? Golly, I'm so hungry... (rubs stomach)  
**

**_Akira_- Yeah. Here, have some cookies! (hands her cookies)**

**_Kit_- Sure! (takes and eats cookie) YAAAAAA!! Your cookies are the best, Akira-kun! I love them!**

**_Akira_- Hehe, thanks...**

**_Kit_- But seriously, why did I faint?**

**_Nokoru_- (whispering to Suoh) Should we tell her?**

**_Suoh_- (whispering to Nokoru) I think it's best that we should. She might go into a frenzy...**

**_Kit_- HEY! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!! (smoke comes out of ears)**

**_Akira_- Uhh... you told a little spoiler and then you fainted...**

**_Kit_- Oh, that's right... Darn... Oh well... (walks away)  
**

**_Suoh_- That's it? No rage and fainting?**

**_Kit_- Whatever... I'm hungry. I'm going out. Wanna grab something to eat with me?**

**_All three guys_- Sure!**

**_Kit_- We'll be back for the next chapter! ;-)**


	4. Miss Mysterious La Viole Blanche

**A/N: This is Chapter 4!! It's been so long since I've updated!! I'm so sorry but I've been pretty busy since I am still a student... (sigh)**

**Anyway, it seems that I won't get much work done this school year because of my super busy days this school year! So much to do yet so little time!**

**Disclaimer: No the hell way this is mine. If it was, I won't be writing these fanfics for this anime at all!! Duh!  
**

**_Akira_- Here's some tea and cake!**

**_Kit_- (eats some cake, eyes water in delight) Uwah!! Akira-kun, your food is always the best! TToTT  
**

**_Akira_- Your welcome, Kit-chan!**

**_Kit_- (faces audience and shows the peace sign) Read and review! XD  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER IV: Miss Mysterious La Viole Blanche**

_The day of the concert..._

It was about 7pm this night. Nokoru, Akira and Suoh, along with Suoh and Akira's escorts, Utako and Nagisa, walked along the grand lobby of the music hall. It was early but they wanted to check out how things were going in the backstage. The three bishounens excused themselves to go and see things backstage.

Nokoru looked for Miki while Akira and Suoh watched the people prepare for the concert. Some were checking on the sound systems; some were practicing on their instruments. Akira stood there until he noticed someone familiar. He looked closer and saw her crimson-looking orbs.

"Shizuka-chan!!!" Akira greeted. He looked back to Suoh, who had a perplexed look on his face. When he turned back she was no longer there.

Nokoru joined the two, along with Miki. She looked very professional. She wore a white blouse with ruffles in the front, a midnight blue formal jacket, a gray skirt and dark blue high heels.

"Akira! How nice of you to join us!" Miki cried, rushing clumsily towards Akira. She shook his hand and turned to Suoh. All of a sudden, she became a bit... serious and unenthusiastic to him.

"Mr. Takamura," she said, bowing then shaking his hand. She bed goodbye to the three to attend to some matters.

"Who was that?" Suoh asked.

Akira looked at Nokoru. Nokoru nodded and said, "That was Miki Tanaka. She's the manager of one of the performers."

"Really? Which performer?" Suoh asked.

"That we don't know. She won't tell us," Akira said.

"I see," Suoh replied.

Nokoru suddenly appeared with Miki alongside him. She looked very professional for her age. She wore a black blazer unbuttoned to reveal what she wore inside. She was wearing a white blouse with ruffles on the front and black pants with thin stripes. Tonight she was wearing glasses. When she was near them already, she greeted Akira cheerfully but she gave Suoh a quick handshake and a bow.

"Miki, you're wearing glasses?" Akira asked.

"Yeah, I wore contacts the other day," she explained. She looked at her Rolex watch. Her eyes widened.

"Oh, the show is about to start," she said. "I guess we'll see you later."

Miki walked away, probably to talk to her performer. Nokoru nudged Suoh and Akira back to the lobby and see how Ms. Azuya and Ms. Okawa are.

After 30 minutes, the group went to their seats and whispered to each other until the start of the performance.

People shushed and wriggled around their seats to get comfortable. The lights then dimmed and the stage lights turned on.

The first performance was a woman who sang in a high operatic voice with an orchestra behind her. The second was a guy who also sang opera. After 10 or so performances, the conductor of the orchestra said an announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it is the first time this world wide sensation had ever performed in our country after she moved to the USA when she was eight years old. She has performed all over the world and now she has come to perform in her own hometown, Japan!" the conductor announced. "She refuses to reveal herself but now, please welcome: La Viole Blanche, Shizuka Tateishi!"

The audience clapped their hands. Others whispered to each other. Nokoru's and Akira's eyes widened in shock. So this was what her talent is! She played the violin. Superbly, probably.

Shizuka appeared through the door on the right. She wore a snow white strapless that went up to her knees, a black bolero and black high heels that must have been two inches. All the young men in the audience gaped at her beauty while the women stared at her with awe. Suoh however kept staring at the raven-haired girl.

Something was nagging his brain. He couldn't put his finger on it but it feels like he has met this mysterious girl before. It was like deja vu.

The conductor tapped his stick. The music started.

Being a fan of music, Nokoru listened intently to the notes of the violin. She played extremely sweetly. Nokoru recognized it as Pachabel's Canon. Throughout her performance, she never missed a note and she played so sweetly. The music flooded through the hall and all the audience. Many of them were relaxed and mystified by the sound. Then it ended. The audience clapped for her. Akira even thought he had heard someone shout, "BRAVA, BRAVA!"

Shizuka bowed gracefully and scanned the audience. Her eyes grew wide when Suoh's eyes and her eyes met. Nokoru noticed this and he even saw that a small tear drop dropped for her eye. Nokoru suddenly became filled with concern. There was something between Suoh and Shizuka.

Shizuka breathed in heavily. Her lips quivered a bit. She took in a deep breath, still looking at Suoh. Miki Tanaka rushed to her side.

**-Miki's POV-**

Shizuka's performance ended beautifully. I was so proud of my cousin! She was so beautiful and talented! I saw her bow and then her eyes looked at her audience. But I saw the look in her eyes. All of a sudden, her blank eyes which were usually expressionless suddenly flooded with the emotion emotion I knew so well. I rushed over to her side to see if what I was thinking was correct. I asked her what's wrongI looked at where she was looking at and I gasped silently. Suoh Takamura.

Shizuka looked at me, her expression was as if in a few seconds, tears would flood from her eyes. I knew what she was about to do.

"You're not seriously going to play that song, are you?" I whispered desperately. "It's your most beautiful composition but it's also the most dangerous one to play!"

"I made a promise to myself," she whispered. "I have to play it."

"You faint almost every time you play it and your fingers go bloody because of pressing on the strings to hard! There's too much history in that song! Too much despair and pain."

"I know. But let me be, Miki. Let me be."

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"Never."

"He's here. He might remember."

"He doesn't remember me any more." she said quietly.

"Be careful."

I walked back stage once more and breathed in deeply. Here comes the blood.

**-end POV-**

Nokoru noticed that Miki looked at Suoh. It was suspicious.

Shizuka then walked to the microphone and said, "This next song is composed by me. I dedicate it to a dear friend of mine. He moved away when we were still young. I never heard from him again but I love him. Still."

Nokoru wondered if this friend of hers was Suoh. Were they friends before?

Before Nokoru could answer that question. The music started. It was extremely beautiful. It was nothing the three have ever heard before. The audience gaped in awe (again). The music was sweet and beautiful. After a few notes it became a bit sad and lonely and then intense. The notes were so intense that the pressure Shizuka put into pressing them were injuring her fingers already. Akira and Nokoru stood in alarm. Suoh slowly stood. The audience behind them began murmering complaints but were instantly shushed by other people.

"What's that on her dress?" Nokoru asked.

Akira looked at her white dress. He then looked at something that was dripping from her vioin and on to her dress. It was red. Deep crimson. It was... BLOOD.

"She's... Her fingers are bleeding!" Akira said.

As they continued watching her performance, the blood continued. The audience suddenly chattered because of what was happening. Shizuka was breathing heavily now. After thirty seconds, she collapsed.

"SHIZUKA!" Miki cried as she rushed to Shizuka's side.

"Shizuka-chan!" Akira and Nokoru shouted as they ran over to her from their seats.

Suoh, however, now fully standing, was glued to the spot. Nagisa reached out for his hand. He snapped out of it and looked at Nagisa.

"They need you," she said. Suoh nodded and ran to where Shizuka fell.

When he was there, he kneeled beside Miki and Akira. He told Miki to call the ambulance and she did. Suoh then looked down at Shizuka.

There was something about her that was familiar. He didn't know yet but he will. Why did he already like her when they haven't even talked to each other? And most importantly, why did she look at him like that?

Suoh kept thinking about these things until Shizuka was loaded into the ambulance, with Miki and Ino beside her.

He had to find out. But how?

* * *

**A/N: HAAAAAAAAAA!!! I'm finally finished with this chapter! I've been itching to finish but I didn't have the opportunity to! I miss the feeling of finishing a chapter! It's so refreshing!**

**I hope this chapter is okay! Please review!**

**So who is this mysterious girl? Why did Suoh felt so weird around her? Did they meet in their past lives? Keep reading to find out! (And please understand that I can't update fast! Gomen!)**

**Akira- WAAA!!! She had blood on her fingers!**

**Kit- Akira-kun, calm down! She's okay.**

**Akira- (calms down a bit) Oh, okay... But she was bleeding! So scary!**

**Nokoru- She played so beautifully it left Suoh in a daze!**

**Kit- Awesome!**

**Akira- Where is Senpai, anyway?**

**Nokoru- Now that you mentioned it, where is he? (looks around the room)(the others do the same)**

**Kit- Is that him? (pointing to the window)**

**Akira- (approaches Suoh) Senpai? Senpai?**

**Suoh- Oh, Akira... I was just... thinking...**

**Kit- About???**

**Suoh- Nothing... (stands up and walks away)**

**Kit- (muttering) So weird...**

**Akira- (giggles at me)**

**Kit- What?**

**Akira- Nothing! (giggles) You're just funny.**

**Kit- Oh, okay. (turns to readers) Stay tuned for the next chapter! XD  
**


	5. Reunited But Forgotten

**A/N: Coming up is Chapter 5! Just scroll down and read it! Hahaha!  
**

**Well, now that I have time to work on my stories, I'm updating as often as I could! I do hope that it's good... Well, okay...  
**

**Disclaimer: No the hell way this is mine. If it was, I won't be writing these fanfics for this anime at all!! Duh!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER V: Reunited But Forgotten  
**

**-Akira's POV-**

It was very lucky that Shizuka-san was rushed to the hospital. She hyperventilated and fainted but luckily it was that serious. Her fingers were slightly cut but it wasn't that serious too. The concert continued with Ino-san playing the piano and Miki playing the cello in Shizuka-san's slot. After the concert, though, many people were talking about why La Viole Blanche was not able to continue her piece.

"I wonder why that poor girl fainted," I heard one lady say.

"She seemed so distressed when she was playing the song. That song. So beautiful yet so agonizing," replied her friend.

Kaichou stepped next to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at his face and saw that he was very worried for Shizuka-san's health. He was worried about all of the ladies. That's how he is.

I looked around and saw that Suoh was not here. _Where is he_, I thought.

"Suoh escorted Ms. Azuya and Ms. Okawa home," Kaichou said, answering my silent question.

"Oh," I said.

"Akira," Kaichou said to me. "We have to investigate this. We also have to investigate who attacked us." He rubbed his temple with his fingers in frustration. "This is not going well," he said. I nodded in agreement.

"All of this is so confusing," I said. "A few days after new students arrive then we get attacked. Then, a girl who may have a connection with Suoh suddenly passes out."

"There's only one way to find out," he said, walking over to Ino.

"Good evening, Ino-chan," Kaichou said courteously to Ino-san.

"Nokoru-senpai! Good heavens! Miki went with Shizuka! All of this... it's just too much to take!" Ino said, suddenly sobbing on Kaichou's chest.

"I agree," he said. "We want to help. But I want to know something."

"Yes?" she asked, looking up at Nokoru, with tears in her eyes.

"What is Shizuka-san's connection with Suoh Takamura?" he asked. Ino stopped crying and thought about it for a moment. After she dried her face with her handkerchief, she said, "Can we talk somewhere private. We might be watched."

Both of us agreed and went inside a coffee shop. The atmosphere was calming. The scent of brewing coffee calmed the three as they sat in one of the tables there and ordered coffee. Ino fidgeted and took and deep breath.

"Please don't tell Miki or Shizuka that I told you this or they're going to make sure that I won't be telling stories in the future," Ino said and breathed deeply. "Years ago when my sister was about three or four, she lived in the same town as Suoh Takamura. Heck, they were best friends."

"Wow, I can't imagine Suoh as a five-year old," Nokoru said. We all laughed.

"Anyway, they hung out everyday even in school because they were in the same class. They weren't really like normal kids who giggled and played because they both had parents who were similar. She was very different from now. She was sweet, caring and warm even though Suoh was serious and shy as a five year old. But they were very close. Too close that Shizuka fell in love with Suoh at such a young age," she said sadly. "When he left... it was all so terrible. Shizuka didn't get a chance to say goodbye properly because when she arrived at their house in Osaka, their car was leaving. She ran after the car, calling out to Suoh but he didn't hear her.

"After that, Shi-san... changed. Her warm personality was replaced with a cold and silent one. She became so... disciplined and cold. She didn't talk much anymore; she's irritated all the time and she's spacing out," Ino said. "She really loved Suoh-san. She still sees the time when she ran after the car. Seeing him tonight was too much for her. She's not even sure if he remembers her because she heard that he lost his memory a while back."

"I see," Nokoru said. "Well, we have to introduce them. I'm sure Shizuka can handle it!"

"Maybe... but Miki won't let Shizuka out of her sight!" Ino said.

"We can figure this out," I said, patting Ino-chan's hand.

She replied, "I hope so."

* * *

_Three days after..._

"Kaichou! Are you sure this plan will work? Miki-chan's going to be furious at Shizuka-chan!" I cried, running after Kaichou in the hallway leading to the Student Council Office.

"Trust me, Akira!" he said, stopping at the door. He then opened the door to a very angry Takamura-senpai.

"Kaichou! You're supposed to be at your desk doing paperwork!" he exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I finished all of them already!" Kaichou said.

"HEH?" Suoh said, taking a look at the huge pile. His eyed narrowed at Kaichou. "Well, I guess you're really done. Well done President."

"Come and have tea at the gardens to celebrate!" Kaichou said, pushing Suoh out the door.

"Wai-" before Suoh could finish he was pulled and Kaichou ran at hyper speed.

* * *

_In the gardens..._

Kaichou plopped Nokoru down at the wicker chair. Suoh was still in daze after being pulled at a very high speed. I had to laugh at the sight. When he recovered from his daze, Suoh said, "What's the big deal of pulling me here? We're just going to have tea."

"Yeah, but I'm super excited!" Kaichou cried happily. He then looked at me slyly and said, "Akira, do you need help with carrying the tea here?"

"Uh, yeah, sure! Thanks for the help!" I said.

"Well, I might as well help the two of you," Suoh said.

"No, we don't need help! We're fine!" Kaichou said quickly. "Just enjoy the scenery, Suoh! Relax for a bit."

"Well, if you insist..."

"We'll be back!" I said.

We walked away and headed towards the bushes and hid there. Our position was far enough that Suoh couldn't hear or see us and close eanough for us to hear and see our plan being executed. I just hope that everything will turn out well or there will be hell to pay. From Miki-san, that is.

**-end of POV-**

* * *

**-Shizuka's POV-**

"Miki, I've been requested to attend a private tea with Nokoru-san," I said to Miki who was typing away in her computer. She then faced me and said, "Was I asked to go with you?"

"No, they said that they would like to talk to me about my background. The family background," I replied. "He said he does this to all of the transferies."

"Private, huh?" she said, scratching her head. "Well, if it's a private gathering, you should go alone."

"Thank you, Miki-san," I said.

I walked to my room, bumping into Ino. She was carrying a tall stack of books that looked very heavy. She then stopped in her tracks and said to me, "Where are you going?"

"Tea," I said.

"Can I come too?" she asked, dropping her books and putting on her pleading puppy dog face.

"No, I was the only one who got the invitation," I said coldly.

"Oh..." she said sadly, picking up her books again in gloom.

I then entered my room and dressed up in a casual/formal attire. I chose to wear a black dress and a white bolero with black lace trimming the sides. I then wore black sandals and picked up a pearl white clutch where I would put some of the things I needed. I then walked over to the door and bade Miki and Ino goodbye.

***

In 30 minutes I was able to travel to the gardens from our apartment. I walked under the arch which was wrapped with leaves and flowers since it was the entrance to the gardens. It was silent inside the garden. When I approached the tables, the shape of a boy was sitting down on one of the steel chairs. The form looked extremely familiar. For a moment there my heart skipped a beat.

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be.

The form turned around and there sat Suoh Takamura.

**-end of POV-**

**-Nokoru's POV-**

"Everything going according to plan," I said.

"Do you think she'll run away?" Akira asked me.

"Maybe. Maybe not," I said.

"He standing up," Akira said, nudging me to look.

Here it goes.

**-end of POV-**

**-Suoh's POV-**

I looked at the girl who silently arrived behind me. She looked extremely familiar. Then I remembered where I saw her from. She was the violinist from the concert. She was the one who fainted. What was she doing right here?

"Hi," I greeted calmly. She nodded and bowed.

"Takamura-san," she greeted almost coldly.

"Shizuka-san," I greeted, bowing also.

"Where's Nokoru-san?" she asked in a stoic tone. "We were supposed to meet here."

"He stepped out for a bit to help Akira with tea," I replied. "He never mentioned that you were meeting him."

"He didn't?" she asked surprised. "You don't interview new students?"

I shook my head. Why would she think that we were supposed to--

I then realized that this was a set-up. Kaichou and Akira must have set this up. But why would they want me to meet Shizuka Tateishi, a famous and skilled violinist? Why?

"Why don't you sit down?" I said.

"I suppose so," she said, sitting down. "So... You don't have any inkling about this?"

"No," I said. "They just pulled me here for some tea which, by the way, is taking too long to get here."

"I think we were tricked," she said with a small smile. "If this is was just a set-up, then I must be getting home," she said, standing up. She then turned around when I thought of something.

"Wait," I said suddenly. "I want to talk to you."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks, turning very slowly to face me. Her face was stoic but her lips were quivering slightly. She also sat down swiftly and silently. She paused for a second and she then said, "What about?"

"I want to know who you are and why you reacted that way when you saw me," I said, my eyes narrowing.

Her eyes narrowed and she scowled. She considered this for a moment and said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're not fooling me."

"I'm not fooling you. I'm just choosing not to tell you why."

"Why?"

"Because I'm just selfish," she replied with a smug face. "Why are you so curious?"

"Because I want to know why you looked at me that way."

"I just though you were pretty hot. That's all."

"No," I said, irritated at this girl for not telling me something. But I don't know what that _something _is. I grew to dislike her by the minute. "Your face didn't say anything like that."

"It doesn't matter," she said, looking away. "All of that is past. You don't need to know anything. As far as I know, we have nothing to do with each other."

"WHO ARE YOU?" I yelled, standing up, slapping my hadn on the table in frustration. "STOP PLAYING GAMES WITH ME!"

She also stood up, her face with a cruel and cold expression. She then said in an icy voice, "Why should I tell you? You have my file. You also have Ino. She has a big mouth. She'll tell you."

"Why are you hiding everything?"

"Because what happened in our past has nothing to do with us anymore. You moving a way from Osaka without telling me has clearly stated that the tie in our relationship with each other has completely severed. You have nothing to do with me and I have nothing to do with you," she said. She then turned away but I was quick to grab her arm. She looked back at me with a glare and demanded that I let her go.

"No," I replied. "Not until you tell me who you are."

She punched me in the face and I skidded across the floor in surprise. I lied there on the floor, touching on the part where she hit me. I looked up at her and she was looking down on the ground. Her hands we clenched into tight fists and she was shaking as if she were shivering.

"Baka...you don't remember me at all, do you?" she asked, her face still facing the ground. "I thought you were playing with me again. You completely forgot me, didn't you? Did the accident completely wiped your memory? I guess it can't be helped."

I couldn't speak. I then noticed that tears began to fall from her eyes and that she clenched her hands so tight that her knuckles were whitening. She looked up at me and said, "I'm sorry for punching you, Suoh-senpai."

She helped me up on my feet, her face facing the ground. For a moment, she just stood there until she lifted her head. "Thank you for meeting me, Suoh-senpai! It was a pleasure meeting you!" she said, with a smile but her face was spilling tears on her cheeks. She bowed low and suddenly hugged me. She then smiled at me again and ran away.

I couldn't understand her. What did she mean by '_I thought you were playing with me again_' and '_I guess it can't be helped_'? Why would I remember her? We just met. Or have I? There are a lot of things I must have forgotten when I had amnesia. First Nagisa now this new student. I then decided to have a talk with Ino Tateishi.

**-end of POV-**

**-Nokoru's POV-**

Akira looked at me with a nervous smile and said, "I guess Miki-chan's going to kill us, Kaichou..."

I replied with, "It's either Shizuka-san, Miki-san or Suoh who's going to kill us."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 5 is finished! I can relax a bit! But I still have to continue! This is taking so long... I guess I should put more effort in this. Think more, think more, think more...  
**

**By the way, I made a mistake in Chapter 3: The Attack in this part:**

__

"Then it's a date then!" Nokoru said.

"KAICHOU?? A DATE??" Nokoru and Akira shouted, blushing like red tomatoes.

"I meant, the date: month, day and year," Nokoru said.

**It's supposed to be:**

__

"Then it's a date then!" Nokoru said.

"KAICHOU?? A DATE??" Suoh and Akira shouted, blushing like red tomatoes.

"I meant, the date: month, day and year," Nokoru said.

**Sorry for the mistake! I only saw this now! :D Sorry for the inconvenience!**

**_Akira_- It's taking so long to finish, Kit-chan!**

**_Suoh_- Yeah, it is. Who is she????**

**_Kit_- :P Wait and see, Suoh! Mwahahahahaha! (whispers) I'm so evil... ^_^**

***  
**

**Oh and Special Thanks to:**

**Celine (chocolatefudgecake)**

**Mia-senpai (SeraphMia)**

**My BFF's**

**My family**


End file.
